The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Birds sometimes cause harm to humans, gardens, patios, golf courses, warehouses, loading docks, poles, wires, trees, buildings, and various other animals and structures. Various devices exist that attempt to deter or repel certain insects or pests using ultrasonic sound waves, but existing devices suffer various limitations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,494 to Leftridge, Sr. discloses a mosquito guard that can be hung or mounted outdoors. U.S. Pat. No. 7,227,452 to Frost discloses an animal deterring device that emits ultrasound. U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,075 to Blanks discloses a motion-sensitive bird repelling device that makes noise when prompted by motion detectors. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0113754 to Husseiny discloses an avian denial infrasound system that broadcasts continuous infrasonic signals to create a bird-free infrasound active zone.
The above cited references, however, apparently fail to provide a versatile or programmable device, or a device that can be manipulated remotely.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for improved bird deterrents.